Today's young women are active in various sports activities such as soccer, basketball, baseball, and field hockey. Organizers of such activities usually require wearable personal effects such as earrings, necklaces, bracelets, and watches, which are often worn by young women, to be removed during play for safety and insurance reasons.
Unfortunately, the uniforms worn during sports activities often fail to provide pockets for storing these personal items. It is not uncommon to see several players running to the sidelines, prior to the start of the activity, to hand over their jewelry, watches, and other personal items to parents, siblings, friends who are in attendance. When no one is available, the players often have to leave these items unattended on the ground next to the playing field or court where they are easily lost, stolen, or forgotten.
Accordingly, there is a need for a carrier which can store personal items such as jewelry, watches, money, and keys and be easily worn by the user during various activities.